Project Skyscraper
'Project Skyscraper '''is map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 ReLive Update. The mission takes place in Eastern Part of Qatar, soldiers being sent to clean out a city full of Zombies. Operation is deployed in the morning, set in a blue sky full of fog that restricts vision. Descriptions "In Eastern Part of Qatar, a TV Station was broadcasting messages of total evacuation of the city for Zombie Strike to clean out the area from zombies. When the signal stopped transmitting, a small squad was deployed to scout the area. Mission is to protect the Skyscraper from incoming Zombie thread and secure the transmission."'' - Squad Survival "After several attempts of Zombie Strike and remaining survivors to clear out the city from Infected thread, remaining people trapped in the houses now have only a single target: To escape. With the last supplies gathered, you deploy on a Solo mission to run away from this hell and find a safe-zone on the carrier nearby the Skyscraper station." - Escape "Now that almost every Zombie from the city is weak and hide out to prepare for another raid, it’s the crucial moment for survivors to call in support and destroy the remaining infected roaming the place. Skyscraper is the only way for the raid to take place, and the route towards it is through the city. Mission is to call in a backup to kill the remaining infected." - Backup Regions Skyscraper This is the main region of the map, conflict revolving around this target. Inside the tower, on the second floor there are pick-up kits located in case of low-ammunition problem for soldiers. People can't get higher because of a blockade stopping and restricting the other floors from being accessible. There is a veranda on second floor, a good sniping spot for soldiers. This is a checkpoint for Escape and Backup modes, upon capturing calls in support to counter the zombie threat. Parking Lot Located near the skyscraper, there is a parking lot were people can counter the zombies full-on, giving you more area for action. From this point, Construction Site and other parts of the city can be spotted. Construction Site An abandoned construction site after the start of Zombie War 2014. Provides cover for survivors and offers a chance to reload, heal and resupply during the escape and backup missions. This area can be seen in Squad Survival, but can't be accessed due to boundary limits. Survivor Hideout Located deep into the city. Known to be a deploy point for Survivors during the missions, and offers some basic cover to counter the incoming zombie hordes. City Biggest part of the map, allowing players to hide and offers a secure place to reload and prepare for another push. Although the area is big, most of the city is still unaccessible due to the map's boundaries. Carrier Located in the sea, can only be accessed during Escape Operation. Requires a boat to reach, and upon capturing the control-point, players instantly win. Gallery ProjectSky1.png|Parking Lot view ProjectSky2.png|Parking Lot view ProjectSky3.png|Construction Site ProjectSky4.png|City View ProjectSky32.png|Survivors Deployment ProjectSky64.png|Construction Site Trivia * This map is based on Skyscraper, which was removed due to it's issues with compatibility. However, this variant is very similar to original counterpart, except some noticeable changes in lighting and glowing parts of the tower.